pokemon_explorers_of_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Scourge the Zoroark
Basic Info Scourge's Age: 22 (28) Scourge's Lvl: 58 Shiny: False Team: Covenant Description Scourge's Bio: Scourge is a normal male Zoroark with dark brown eye's. His vision is nearsighted so he has to wear Scope Lenses to see objects and pokemon from far away clearly. Scourge has a higher IQ then most and perfers to use his brain in most situations rather then just resort to violence. He is also shy when first meeting new people, but if he spends more time around them he will start to act normal around them. He also plan's ahead of time when going on missions by building new device's and preparing supplies. He dream's of one day owning an engineering company and creating a device that will revolutionize the way pokemon get task done in the world. Skills Scourge has always been interested in engineering. He can built many new items, device's, and gadgets, and what makes them special to him is that he uses his own designs. Even if sometime's the designs may be weird or may look crazy, he doesn't care as long as it works. His greatest creation is a set of armor he calls "Nightfall Armor" that allows him to power up his attacks, move quickly, and be protected in all important area's on his body. History Scourge's story: At the age of 14 Scourge left his family's home and moved into a house in the middle of a grassy meadow. He moved here so he could have access to more mystery dungeons, which he would enter so he could collect items and artifacts. After hearing about guilds that specialize in going into mystery dungeons, he knew he had to join. So he set out to join Earth guild so he could learn more about these dungeons and discover the new and old secrets they hold. Relationships Aqua: Scourge's partner, he and Aqua created Team Covenant. Scourge works very well with Aqua, enjoying his company when they go out on missions. He is very strong and can stand his ground in combat, not willing to give up easily. But Scourge really wishes that he could stop being dense sometimes. Peridot: Scourge works very well with Peridot, when she's not annoying him at least. But even though the Noibat can be annoying most of the time, he still believes that she is a valuable member to the team along with everyone else. Ken: Scourge is good friends with the Fraxure. He gets along with Ken almost as much as he does with Aqua. Scourge always found Ken's method of fighting interesting. Destiny: Scourge loves his daughter very much, but he will be strict with her when he needs to be. Sala: Scourge loves Sala just as much as he loved his daughter. He loves spending every moment with both of them. Stahl: Scourge is cool with the Aegislash, but he doesn't really talk to him much. Nishiki: Scourge is cool with Sala's brother and has been meeting him daily to make sure that his new arm is working properly.